


wherever you go

by shinjikari



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjikari/pseuds/shinjikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren/Mikasa, strangers on a train au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever you go

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic so beware its really awful. I was bored one day in school and decided to write this after a series of heartbreaking conversations about eremika with Zoe. (reposted from my tumblr with a few small edits)  
> If I'm feeling confident enough I may even take prompts over the summer holidays to improve my writing ooo

The train rattled on through the snowy countryside, and within it, Eren Jaeger was stumbling down the aisles, looking for a seat. “Sorry, do you mind if I sit here?” Eren asked, not waiting for the answer, squeezing himself into the small red velvet seat beside the woman. “Not at all.” She replied, pulling her thick woollen coat a little bit tighter around herself. After several awkward minutes Eren tried to breach the silence by extending his hand. “Sorry about stealing your empty seat, it was the only one I could see and I’d been wandering down loads of carriages before I found this one. I'm Eren Jaeger, you?” Slightly taken back by his sudden outburst, she slowly shook his hand. “Mikasa. Mikasa Ackerman.” She replied with a very faint blush. It wasn't every day you had (if she’s being completely honest herself) a gorgeous tan stranger choose to sit next to you. Well, he didn't necessarily choose. She decided to overlook that small fact. “Where are you headed?” She was brought out of her own world at the sound of his angelic voice. _Get a grip Mikasa. You barely know the guy. _She thought to herself. “Shiganshina.” She replied. “I'm going back home for Christmas break, and the I'm starting new work as a teacher in one of the local schools.” “No way! I'm from Shiganshina too, that’s my destination! Small world huh? I'm coming back from travelling with my best friend Armin. But Shiganshina is really small. How come I don’t know you?” Mikasa hesitated before replying. She didn't go around telling just anybody about her past, but there was something about Eren that made her trust him. “I moved away when I was nine. My, parents, they uhm, died and so I moved to live with my Aunt and Uncle. But my uncle, he fell ill recently, so I came back here to give them some space. I'm staying with my friend Sasha until I can find a place of my own.” Eren was left struggling on how to respond. Part of him wanted to hug her, while another screamed _let her stay with you, you can rent a flat together! _He decided to ignore that small voice from thereon out. “Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know. But Sasha Braus right? I think I know her. Always has food stuffed in her mouth right? Usually a potato?” Mikasa giggled back “That’s the one.” Eren stared at her with a small smile on his. _Damn. I didn't even know her name 10 minutes ago. She shouldn't have this big an effect on me. Her laughter was contagious, and he found himself soon laughing in turn with her. Fuck, she’s cute. Like really cu- _Eren’s trail of thought was cut off suddenly, as the train lurched forward, and the surroundings darkened around them.______

______ _ _ _ _

______"Mikasa! Are you alright?" Panic had erupted throughout the carriage, and despite sitting right next to her, Eren still worried that something had happened to her. "It’s ok, I'm ok!" The emergency lighting flickered on, slowly coming back to life and outlining Mikasa’s figure curled up in a defensive position perched on the edge of the ratty seat. "What do you think happened? The train just kind of, stopped." She asked, while setting herself right again. "I don’t know. There must have been something on the line and we ran into it. I’m going to go and see if I can get any information from the staff." He stood up, and offered Mikasa his hand. "Come on. I’m not leaving you here." He stared at their clasped hands. _And I’m not going to let go of your hand either because I like holding it a lot. _He thought to himself, as her hand tightened around his. “I won’t let go of your hand either.” She said back, quietly. _shit. Did I say that aloud? oh fuck shit fucking shit. She, she didn’t seem that bothered by it though. Maybe that’s a good thing. Maybe she doesn’t mind. That’s, that’s good. _He thought, thanking gods he didn’t believe in that she didn’t run away screaming from him._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Several hours later, the train pulled into Shiganshina’s small station. The snow had just started up again, lightly dusting Eren and Mikasa as they emerged from the train together, laughing and still holding hands. With the falling snow, and the Christmas lights reflecting off them, it was like a perfect fairy tale scene, like something out of a picture book Mikasa would read on cold nights when she was younger. Mikasa tucked a stray piece of raven black hair behind her ear, shivering at the cold. Both were at a loss for what to say. This is where they would part. Noticing her shivers, Eren removed the red material from around his neck. “Here.” he said, wrapping the scarf around her neck. “It’s warm, isn't it?” Mikasa blushed a deep red, her checks matching the colour of the scarf. “Thank you.” She said, barely audible. They both stood outside in the now, waiting for the bus that would lead them in separate directions. “I, I guess this is where we part now.” Eren said quietly, as he spotted the small bus turning the corner, and coming ever closer. Mikasa shifted her weight from one foot to the other. “I guess so. I, uhm. Thank you. Thank you for today. It was fun.” The headlights of the bus reached them, reminding them that their time was nearly up. “Its you I should be thanking Mikasa. You made a boring journey one of the most enjoyable hours of my life. Thank you.” They stood there in silence, the bus nearly upon. It was moving along at painstakingly slow pace, almost as if it were giving the pair time to talk. They both let out a small, nervous laugh, as Mikasa lifted her bag over her shoulder, shuffling closer to Eren, who was keeping his head down, eyes fixed on a speck of non existent dirt on his shoes. “Eren…” Mikasa trailed off, questioning what she was about to do. He looked up, and before he had the chance to reply, she had quickly, but gently pressed her lips against his cheek. “Thank you..” She mumbled, before turning and fleeing onto the bus that had arrived. The door shut. The bus drove off. And she had left. Eren was left staring dumbfound at where she had been standing. Did, did she really _kiss _him?! He punched the air, letting out a small shout of joy. Then he realised he’d let her slip away between his fingers. She was gone. He’d never see the girl he knew for five and a half hours again. Sighing, he picked up his belongings and started walking off in the opposite direction of the bus.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Behind him, the snow crunched with the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. “What the?” Eren turned around just in time to catch the woman who’d flung herself into his arms. He felt something soft and warm brush against his face, recognising the smell of it to be his scarf. The scarf he had give to Mikasa. “Mikasa?!” Eren took a step back, realising who it was. She was slightly out of breath, panting, lips parted slightly. ”Sorry. Sorry I walked away.” ”What are you apologising for? I was the one who let you walk away!” “I changed my mind. You said you travelled the world right? I want to go with you. I want to see more of the world, with you.” She was smiling now. Eren was too. “But, the job! You can’t just leave like that!” “I don’t think they’ll miss me too much. It was never permanent. It was just until I found the right guy to travel the world with.” “And I’m guessing you found him?” “Yeah. I did.” “Good.” They both said at the same time, laughing at each other. Eren offered her his arm, which she gladly took. “Where do you want to go first?” He asked, continuing his walk. “Anywhere. As long as its with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
